The invention relates to a method for adjusting the spatial position of the roll axis of a motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles with active suspension systems and/or stabilizers, referred to as Active Body Control (ABC), are known, wherein their controllable suspension characteristics enable an intentional compensation of pitch and roll. Typically, the vertical position of each wheel can be adjusted electro-hydraulically. This improves the driving characteristics of a motor vehicle, in particular during cornering, for example in that the motor vehicle actively leans into the turn.
A method for controlling actuators of an active suspension system is known from the German patent application 102009014747.0-21 filed Mar. 25, 2009, which enables intentional control of the roll angle of a vehicle. The individual actuators, which determine the vertical wheel position of the individual wheels, are controlled so as to generate a roll motion of the vehicle toward the inside of the turn. In a situation with partial or fully automatic vehicle guidance, the transverse force acting on the vehicle occupants is automatically reduced so as to establish a comfortable ride. The transverse acceleration can be computed in advance in the automatic driving mode with a route preview and the roll motion of the vehicle can be adjusted accordingly.
DE 10 2004 040 876 A1 discloses a method for regulating the driving dynamics of a vehicle, wherein the rotation of the vehicle about its vertical axis is affected by detecting and changing the distribution of the roll torque. The distribution of the roll torque can be regulated by adjustable dampers on the wheels of the vehicle. However, a roll angle and a transverse guidance of the vehicle are hereby not automatically set.
DE 10 2007 051 218 A1 and DE 10 2006 042 961 A1 describe methods for computing either the roll rate or the positions of variable roll, pitch and yaw axes of a vehicle. The roll axis is hereby formed passively and is taken into account only in the calculation. More particularly, the roll axis is not actively adjusted.
DE 10 2005 048 718 A9 describes a control system controlling the vehicle dynamics, with which the instantaneous roll state can be determined as a function of additional masses (for example, roof load) of the vehicle. The roll behavior of the vehicle can be influenced, for example, to prevent a possible rollover of the vehicle.
DE 199 18 597 C2 and DE 10 2006 033 635 A1 discloses processes for stabilizing a vehicle by intervening in the steering via actuators.